The Stroke of Midnight
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When Victoria Belfrey enters her office late at night to find an intruder... the evening takes a unexpected turn. Golden Lady. M for a reason.


Victoria Belfrey had been debating with herself for the past hour over whether or not to go back to the office for her phone. It was after eleven o' clock and she didn't really need it. She was pretty sure there wouldn't be anything so urgent she couldn't deal with it when she got back to the office in the morning. But she knew she wouldn't be able to relax knowing she hadn't checked her messages.

So eventually she gave in and grabbed her jacket, throwing it on over the silk blouse and high waisted skirt that she hadn't bothered to change out of when she got home. She promised herself that when she got back she would change into something comfortable and make herself a nice cup of tea. She stepped into her shoes, grabbed her handbag and called out to Ivy to tell her where she was going before leaving the house.

Luckily it wasn't a long drive from her home to the office and she was soon pulling into her designated parking space. The best one… in the most prime location naturally. She locked the door and used her swipe card to access the building. Her heels clicked as she crossed the marble lobby. Something seemed off and she had a bad feeling as she went up in the elevator.

When she got to her floor she quickly noticed her office door was open… even though she knew she had closed and locked it before heading home. She slowly walked forward and snagged her phone from where she had left it on Ivy's desk. At least now she knew she could call the cops if she had to. As she approached her office door she gripped her large heavy bag tightly, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary.

There was someone there, rummaging through one of the drawers of her desk but it wasn't a thief. In fact it was a detective. "Weaver?" she said, the sound of her voice causing him to look up. He smirked at her, completely unconcerned that he had just been caught in her office late at night… rummaging through her desk drawers. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, stepping forward in the room.

"An investigation Miss Belfrey. I've had a tip off from a reliable source that you are involved in some rather illegal activity" he said, stepping out from behind the desk and walking around it. Not all of Victoria's business ventures were strictly legal but she didn't think for a moment that was why he was there. She knew exactly what he was after. The tapes. Her little insurance policy against him. But he wouldn't find them in her office.

"I'll need to see a search warrant… detective" she said, taking several steps towards him. She was willing to bet far more than the stingy salary she paid Ivy that he didn't have a warrant at all. When he didn't say anything she knew that she was absolutely right. "Because if you don't have one you will be going up on charges" she added, a trace of steel in her voice.

Even the prospect of going up against some superstar lawyer she had hired didn't seem to concern him overly much. His lips curved in a confident smile as he took a few steps towards her, stopping about and arms length in front of her. She tensed slightly at his closeness. There had always been a certain heat between them. It had gone unacknowledged but it was there. "Now now… no need to be rash…" he said, his voice soft and rather… intimate.

Victoria swallowed hard but managed to keep her poise and composure. "We've always had an understanding have we not?" he said in that same intimate tone. His expression suggested he was aware of the effect he was currently having on her. "I thought that arrangement was no longer in effect…" she said, her voice slightly breathless and her throat feeling rather dry.

"Then perhaps…" he said, voice growing lower and huskier. "… we need a new arrangement." The look in his eyes was full of heat and the tension was damn near unbearable. He took another step forward. "I think that's quite close e…" she said, words cut off as his hands slid around her waist and his lips pressed firmly against hers. And she couldn't help it. Couldn't help but return the kiss. Couldn't help how her arms wound loosely around his neck or the soft sigh that escaped her. "…nough…" she said when he pulled back slightly

His dark eyes looked into blue grey ones for several long tension-filled moments. Victoria wasn't sure who moved first but a moment later his lips were locked with hers again. This kiss was deeper, harder and more passionate. Both of them trying to assert their dominance over the other. His fingers slid off her jacket and dropped it on the floor. Usually she would have protested at such cavalier treatment of an expensive jacket but her lips and tongue were currently occupied.

Weaver backed her towards the desk, pressing her between the edge of the desk and his body. A very soft groan escaped her lips when he broke the kiss to trail his lips along her jaw and down the side of her neck. His fingers caressed her waist through the silky fabric of her blouse. Her head fell back slightly as his lips made his way down to her collarbone. Deft fingers tugged her blouse out of her skirt and slowly undid the buttons. Victoria slid her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her cleavage.

He lifted his head to kiss her again, lips claiming hers with an urgency that told her exactly how much he wanted her in that moment. She returned the kiss, fingers sliding off his jacket and dropping it on the floor. Once his jacket was on the floor she made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. His hand slid into her hair as he deepened the kiss and pressed his body against hers. She almost groaned when she felt his arousal pressing against her through the fabric of his jeans.

Victoria undid his belt, fumbling slightly with the buckle as she felt his fingers inching under her skirt. She managed to get the buckle undone and his jeans unzipped before his fingers brushing the lacy tops of her stockings distracted her. When his fingers reached the top of her thighs they wrapped around her underwear, tugging it down. She lifted her hips slightly so he could slide her underwear over her hips and down her long legs. With an impish grin he pocketed the small lacy garment.

She heard a very slight sigh of relief escape him when he released himself from the confinement of his jeans and tugged down his jeans and boxers. His fingers pushed up her skirt so it was around her hips. One hand lifted her leg so it was wrapped around his waist and the other hand wrapped around himself. Then he was pushing himself inside her, his deep groans mingling with hers.

He gave her a moment to catch her breath before starting to move, slow but deep. Her back arched slightly as she started to move her hips in time with his. His lips brushed the side of her neck again and his fingers lightly gripped the thigh of the leg that was wrapped around his waist.

God it felt wonderful. Better than she could have imagined. His lips on her skin. His body against hers, in hers. It was intoxicating in a way she couldn't even describe. Soft groans fell from her lips when his pace quickened slightly. Her fingers traced the line of his back and his cupped her breast, giving the lace covered skin a gentle squeeze that drew another soft sound of pleasure from low in her throat.

As the rhythm of their bodies slowly built up the only sounds were their slightly ragged breathing, the sound of skin against skin and the soft sounds of pleasure that occasionally fell from their lips. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, digging slightly into his skin but not enough to be painful.

She could tell he was close when his thrusts became faster and less controlled. The pleasure and the heat were building up fast now and she knew she wasn't far away either. Her hips bucked slightly as he thrust almost mercilessly into her… the rhythm of their bodies building to a crescendo. A few more deep, hard delicious thrust and she was there, head thrown back as she cried out in pleasure and nails digging into his skin.

Victoria felt him tense as her body shuddering against his and her nails in his skin pushed him over the edge. Both of them slumped against the desk, bodies still tangled together as they caught their breath. He was the first to recover, slowly moving off her to sit on the desk next to her. By the time she had caught her breath he had straightened his clothing. One would not have known from looking at him what he had just been doing.

He watched with a devilish grin as she slid off the desk and straightened up her clothes. Buttoning up her blouse and pulling up her stockings and straightening her skirt. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair. Victoria was just wondering if it was worth quickly refreshing her makeup when the office clock struck midnight. "Shit" she said, realising she'd been there much longer than it would have taken just to grab a phone.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Amusement crossed his face as he watched her. "In a hurry dearie?" he said. "Ivy" she said. "Ah" he said, understanding in his tone. Of course Ivy would be wondering why she hadn't gotten home yet… and of course she wouldn't want her daughter to know what she had just been doing or who she had been doing it with.

Luckily it didn't take her long to get out to her car and drive the short distance to her home. Ivy was in her pyjamas now, curled up on the couch with a fashion magazine. Suspicion crossed her face when Victoria walked in, looking slightly dishevelled compared to when she had left. "Mother what took you so long?" she asked, putting the magazine down on the coffee table. "Something came up…"


End file.
